A Conversation with a Known Stranger
by CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: There's this dance club that Naruto love to go to after work on Fridays. Why? Because Fridays are (men night) meaning there's nothing but gorgeous men in the club. Naruto was shocked to see a known stranger there at the bar. It was Sasuke Uchiha. His long time crush. Wait, what?


_**A Conversation with a Known Stranger**_

_**SasuNaru(OneShot)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**_

* * *

"Care for a dance?"

Naruto turned around to see a guy standing in front of him. They were about the same height. The guy had long brown hair, the end of it tied with a ponytail with purple like eyes. He had his hand out with a small smile on his face.

Naruto chuckled. "Uh, no thank you. Thanks for asking."

The guy shrugged his shoulders and dance his back towards a group of other men on the dance floor. Naruto cocked his head to the side as he tried to make out what song was currently playing at the club and smirked. It was a Lady Gaga song. Of course.

Naruto wasn't in the dancing mood as of yet because he had just gotten off from his shift at the hospital he worked at with his best friend Sakura Haruno who was the lead nurse. He knew that he couldn't break his tradition of going to his favorite club that he has been going since he came out publicly at the age of twenty-one. Sakura wanted to come with him but had a date night with her girlfriend Ino and couldn't make it.

He tried to slip by the group of sweaty, shirtless men that was dancing around him as he made his way to the bar area. Don't get him wrong, he loves sweaty and shirtless men around him, however, he needs a couple of drinks in his system before dancing along with them.

He sighed in relief when he finally spotted the bar at the far end coroner of the club. He could see his favorite bar tender Kakashi Hatake, pouring a drink into a glass for someone.

As he had gotten closer to the bar, he could easily see that the customer had shoulder length raven hair and wore a three piece black suit. His mouth dropped opened when the customer turned his head slightly to look at the dance floor. It was his long time crush, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke turned back around to look at Kakashi. Kakashi doesn't show his face due to personal reasons, so he hides his face using a cloth from his nose to his chin to conceal it. Naruto and Kakashi locked eyes for a few seconds and quickly looked away. When Naruto first started to come here, he would confide to him about his crush he had on Sasuke since he was in elementary school and that's how he knew that he liked the same gender rather than the opposite. He could've swore that Sasuke left Japan to work at the family business overseas. So why was he here? At the gay club? For gay people?

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to hide his nerves as he made it to the bar to sit next to him. He tried to act smooth and cool as he slip into the bar stool and accidentally almost trip on the metal that was on the bottom of the stool. Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked him. Naruto laughed. "Don't mind me. I meant to do that. Really."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him as he picked up his glass of his drink. Naruto waved his friend Kakashi over with his hand. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him as he placed a hand onto his hip. "The usual?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto smirked at him and nodded at him. "You should know my drink by now." He said with a laugh.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders when he placed a glass in front of Naruto. He grabbed a can of Coke and rum that was underneath the bar. Naruto watched him as he poured the coke in first and then the rum and then mixed it together nicely with a stirring stick. "Enjoy." He told Naruto with a wink as he moved down the bar to take care of other people, leaving him and Sasuke completely alone.

Naruto gripped his glass hard as he took a sip of his drink. "Bastard." He muttered. Kakashi knew what he was doing, leaving them alone.

"Tt. Wouldn't peg you to be a rum and coke type."

Naruto turned to see Sasuke staring at him. Was he actually talking to him right now? Was he dreaming? He bit his lower lip. "How so?" He asked him, taking another sip of drink as he tried not to freak out.

Sasuke hummed as he took a drink of how own drink. Once finished, he flipped over the cup face down on the napkin that he had. "I just know."

Naruto looked back over at his brown drink. It's true, rum and coke wouldn't be first drink he would choose but he would only drink it if it's at the club because Kakashi makes it just right. He scoffed at him. "Kakashi makes the best rum and coke. Which is why I always drink it here."

Sasuke didn't respond to him. Instead, he turned his stool around to face the dancers on the dance floor as a Post Malone sang came on from the speakers. Naruto eyed him sideways, still wondering why he was here. He wants to talk to him, but he's scared shitless. He would always watch Sasuke from afar. Naruto would remember times when he would leaned against his locker as his best friend Kiba Inuzuka chatted about some girl he wanted to talk to, but Naruto would always block him out each time he would see Sasuke walking down the hallways of the high school they went together. He would have girls swarming around him as he walked straight ahead, ignoring advances each girl tried to give him. Naruto could've swore Sasuke glanced at him as he walked passed him, his eyes narrowing at him before looking away and disappeared around the corner for his advanced math class. Yes, Naruto had memorized his class schedule.

Would Sasuke remember him? Naruto wasn't popular like Sasuke, though he was still noticeable due to famous pranks he would place around the school before summer break. He wants to know if Sasuke remembers him. However, again, he's scared shitless. He gulped down the last bit of his drink, trying to find the courage to talk to him once more. He opened his mouth about to speak when his voice stopped him.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

He blinked a few times and shook his head. Did, did Sasuke just said his name? Naruto bit his lower lip when Sasuke turned to look at him. "You're Naruto Uzumaki are you not?"

Naruto nodded fast in his response. He knows his name! He actually knows his name! But how? That's what Naruto wants to know. He cleared his throat as he place a hand into his jean pocket. "Y-you remember me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, waving at Kakashi over to bring him another drink. Naruto and Kakashi eyed at each other briefly before the silver haired bartender walked his way back over towards a group older guys at the bar.

"Who could forget about the one who had released the cicada bugs into the hallways of the school junior year."

Naruto laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Junior year, Naruto had a brilliant idea about gathering up the cicada bugs that had recently came out of hibernation and released them throughout the school. It was his best prank yet to start his summer break. Though Principal Tsunande wasn't quite as happy with him. She made him sit through detention all summer every Saturday. "Yeaaaa, that was me! Best prank ever I'll say." He said with another laugh.

Sasuke chuckled quietly. He had to admit it was quite a scene when he had walked down the halls seeing dead bugs everywhere. Girls would scream at the sight of them, freaking out and wanting to know who had committed this prank. Turns out, it was some blonde kid named Naruto Uzumaki, notoriously known as some idiot who pulls pranks at the end of each year before summer break. He didn't know that the guy in front of him even existed until his friend Suigetsu talked about him. Interesting.

"What brings you here Sasuke? You, you do know what kind of club this is don't you?"

Sasuke turned his stool around so he could face the blonde in front of him and scoffed. "I'm not an idiot, dope. I know what kind of club this is."

Naruto cocked his head to the side at his answer. That didn't answer his question. He wants to push further but knew it's not his place, but he was just curious after all. "I thought you moved overseas."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I did. Moved back a couple of days ago." He sighed as he balled up his fists. "For good."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask why?"

"No."

Naruto hummed to the latest BTS song that was now playing overhead. Damnit, now he's pissed at him. Crap. "S-sorry for prying." He muttered, turning around to look at the dancers on the dance floor.

Sasuke grunted when he ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean it to come out like that. It's just," he rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "Family issues. That's why I'm back."

Naruto glanced back at him and nod his head with understanding and smirked at him. "Welcome back."

Sasuke smirked back him. "I guess."

Naruto thought for a few seconds after the BTS song had ended and now the DJ started to play a Coldplay song. He pointed towards the dance floor. "Do you, um," he stuttered, getting nervous. Again. "Wanna dance?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't dance. Sorry."

Naruto sighed in disappointment. Well, at least he tried. Naruto bit his lower lip as he tapped his shoe against the chair with the beat of the Coldplay song that was still playing. They didn't talk for a while after that. They sat in a comfortable silence staring at the half naked guys on the dance floor to the beat of the song, yelling and having a blast.

"I didn't know that you were gay."

Naruto glanced at him when Sasuke said that. Sasuke wasn't looking at him, his eyes were still glued to the guys on the dance floor. "I came out at twenty-one."

Sasuke huffed at his answer. "Congrats." He told him, raising his glass towards him.

Naruto gave him a small smile. "Thanks. I-I didn't know that you were gay too." To be honest, he always hoped that Sasuke was gay. He always dreamed that Sasuke liked guys too. However, his dream was shuttered in high school when he started dating a red head named Amaya Sora, a fellow senior in his year. Could he really be gay after all?

"Tt, I'm bisexual."

Naruto's ears perked up with interest. Well, at least he still like guys. "That's really neat! Are you out to everyone too then?"

Naruto gulped when he saw Sasuke frowned at his question. Crap, did he make him mad again? "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand! It's highly personal and you don't have to come out right away! It happens all the time. It—"

"That's why I'm back. My family," he growled lowly, biting the inside of his cheek. "Is not very accepting. Which is why I am back. My brother is taking over the company overseas to replace me." He balled his fists up in anger, not even wincing when his fingernails digged into his palm.

Naruto eyed at his fist, mentally punching himself in the face. He reached up slowly to place a hand over Sasuke's closed fist. Sasuke's head snapped over at him at the touch. "Fuck them. You are very brave to come out. Not a lot of people have that courage. You can finally be your true self Sasuke. Without hiding anymore."

Sasuke took a deep breath as he released his fist and looked down at Naruto's hand on top of his. He smirked when he saw that they practically matched. "Thank you, Naruto. For saying that."

Naruto smiled him, trying not to freaking out that his hand was still on Sasuke's.

Sasuke sighed when he pulled his hand out from under Naruto and stood up from the bar stool. He reached into his pocket to place a couple of bills on the counter to pay for his drink. "I should be heading back. It's late."

Naruto nodded when he looked up at the clock that was over at the bar. The clock read 3AM. Have they really been talking since he got here at 9:30? Wow, time sure did move fast. "R-right, me too." He said, yawning as he stood up from the stool and place the same amount of bills on the counter for his drink. "Had a long ass shift today at Konoha Hospital."

Sasuke chuckled. "Interesting. What do you do? Sakura Haruno also works there correct?"

"Yes she does! She's a lead nurse now and I'm a nurse. Who would've thought I would survive nursing school."

Sasuke pursed his lips. "That's interesting. Listen," he said with a sigh. "Thank you, for tonight. Again."

Naruto blushed. "Y-you're welcome, Sasuke anytime!"

Sasuke walked passed him and placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Maybe next Friday I'll see you here?"

Naruto's insides were doing jumping jacks. "I'm always here on Fridays."

Sasuke smirked as he gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Good. See you then." He waved at him as he walked away, leaving Naruto speechless.

"Holy fuck. Did that just happened?" Naruto asked himself once Sasuke disappeared outside. Naruto pinched himself and yelped at the pain. "It did!"

* * *

_**A/N: I want to explore writing yaoi/Yuri FanFiction and I can honestly say I do like this pairing. I know in my one-shot, they didn't kiss or anything like that it was just tasting the waters and see how you guys liked my one-shot. Hopefully I'll do more. Tell me what you guys think! **_


End file.
